Inspection
by Mew Felicia
Summary: Smutty Slerra with BDSM undertones. 18 , please. Not all acts are consensual here, please be aware.
1. Chapter 1

**As promised, here is the first chapter to a smutty multi-chapter Slerra fic. This is just one of many possible ways that Slade may have first seduced Terra, and I intend to explore as many as I can with other fics that will take different routes.**

* * *

Terra didn't really understand Slade's "inspections", but she figured he knew best. After all, the older man was her instructor, her trusted advisor.

Still, it kept getting stranger and more bizarre as time went on. These rituals had began as mere checks of appearance and hygiene with a combination of questions and physical examination. Had she remembered to brush her teeth, did she wash her hair thoroughly, was she biting her nails, had she eaten enough, had her muscle mass increased, had she gained weight, how were her reflexes, etc; these were all parts of it. Everything was all about her well-being in the beginning, but it progressed into something more as time went on.

The first time she had inspection, Slade simply went through a list of questions regarding her health and her habits. Terra nervously answered as best as she could, and Slade relayed everything that she needed to correct. After gently running his hand through her blonde hair, Slade sent her off, and Terra hoped she could remember everything.

Terra started her training the day following that. It was difficult, it was even more strenuous than the frequent running she had done ever since she had left her home, but she was willing to work hard. She would do anything to gain control over her powers.

The next inspection occurred a few days later without warning, after a long training session. Terra had planned to nap until dinner, but knew that was out of the question when Slade had Wintergreen send her to the parlor.

Slade began asking her similar questions as before, making sure she was following the health rules he had set for her. Admittedly, she had forgotten a few things (for example, biting nails she just did so automatically!), but Slade did not scold her as expected. Instead, he just told her to be more conscious of his expectations next time.

This time Slade did not dismiss her after the questions. He had her bring a short stool to sit on in front of his chair. He looked her over, peering down at her with his one eye. It was amazing how intimidating that single eye was; Terra felt so small when he stared directly at her like that.

"Dear child, in order to progress any further in your training as I have planned, I need to see where you are presently. I will then decide if you are ready to proceed," he explained. "I am confident that we will be able to, but I need to be certain."

"This will require an inspection, a physical exam, Terra," he added abruptly, before leaning forward and reaching for her. Not knowing what he had meant, Terra flinched and recoiled instinctively at the contact.

"Hey!" she exclaimed accusingly. She really hadn't expected him to touch her.

"Relax," he soothingly assured his apprentice, as he moved his hand to smooth her hair. "I need to see if your body has the proper physical build and reflexes. I will now begin."

He began to lightly drag his gloved hand up & down her back, slowly and sensually over the cloth of her shirt. Terra shivered from the sensation.

"Good," he purred. "Excellent reflexes, but you're still lacking the healthy level of fat that teenagers your age require," the man noted as he stopped to gently pinch a fleshy spot."We need to get some meat on your body," he told her before continuing the previous movement of his hand.

Terra didn't really like being treated as an object. It was especially unnerving not knowing the expression Slade was making behind his mask. Yet, she didn't say anything, even though this odd critique of her body brought back images of the array of tests and observations the scientists at home had done. She shoved those unpleasant memories to the back of her mind.

She reminded herself that it was up to Slade to decide how to train her, he was the teacher. After all, everything else she had tried in the past had failed. He was her last hope, she couldn't blow her one chance to finally control her deadly powers.

Slade stopped, then began lazily repeating the same motion on her front side, starting from her neck and ending just below her navel. Terra tensed each time his large hand brushed over her chest for just a few moments. Even with a sports bra and shirt over her small breasts, she was sensitive to his touch and painfully aware of it.

"Slade… Is this- is this really something you need to do?" she asked him nervously.

"Of course," he insisted. "We will be done shortly, Terra," he promised as he suddenly slid his hand down her body to her thigh. When she instinctively jerked, he murmured something about her reflexes again. He then caressed the front of her leg briefly before suddenly pushing her legs apart.

Terra's eyes widened as his hand dipped to the inside of her thigh and began rubbing the area through her thin shorts. He was drifting closer and closer to her "special spot", as Terra had heard it called once.

"Slade-" she started, clearly uncomfortable.

She hardly ever touched her own body like this, never mind having a strange man do it. Just what kind of inspection was this supposed to be?

"Silence," he interrupted firmly, still rhythmically petting the girl. "Your inspection is reaching its completion now," he informed her.

After a few more caresses, Slade abruptly swept his hand across her pubic area and then pulled away. Was that on purpose?

"Good girl," he told her with a quick pat of the head. He leaned back in his chair and looked at the confused girl before him.

"I will evaluate the results and report back to you tomorrow afternoon."

She had passed that inspection and continued on her training. The next inspection occurred a few weeks later, but like the first one did not require any touching. The 3 following inspections also mirrored this format and took place every other week.

Terra's next physical inspection was about three months into her training. This exam was an unexpected (and unpleasant surprise). This time the inspection was to be performed in a smaller room and Terra was instructed to sit upon a table not unlike the kind you see in a doctor's office.

"You may keep your shirt on, but this exam requires that you remove your bra," Slade told her in the same tone he often used during her training sessions. This tone meant that there were no "ifs, ands, or buts" in the situation.

Terra hesitated briefly before gingerly unhooking her bra and placing it behind her on the table. She looked at her teacher questionably.

"If you are eating properly, your breasts will have grown. I need to confirm that this is the case, Terra."

Did that mean he was going to touch her? Terra's eyes widened as he cupped her small breasts over her shirt and squeezed them gently a few times. Then all of a sudden it was like he was massaging her torso, softly at first then his fingers were suddenly roughly pressing into her.

"Ah yes, you are developing perfectly, Terra," Slade praised her in a satisfied voice.

Was this supposed to feel good? Terra didn't think it was intended for her to enjoy this, so she strained to stay still and quiet. It was hard because she was so sensitive, but nothing escaped her mouth but heavy breathing. She just hoped that Slade didn't notice how her nipples had hardened in arousal.

Slade did, however, notice. He knew that she putty in his hands, and he loved it. Yet, nothing revealed his lust for the young girl except what was hidden under his armor- a satisfied smirk beneath his mask and a rather large erection in his pants. He couldn't let her know just yet.

He could easily take her now, but reminded himself that he needed to do this slowly if all was to go according to plan.

"Child, what is this..." he said as he abruptly brought his gloved thumb and pointer finger to one of her erect nipples. "This is a deduction from your score," Slade noted, gently rolling the covered flesh between his fingers. He abruptly pinched down and Terra let out a squeak of pain. "Another deduction."

"You are dismissed," he said simply. Dazed, Terra stumbled to her room, clearly worried and uncertain. Good. Let her go off confused and unsatisfied. It was too soon to directly encourage her, she needed to be slowly edged, until she couldn't stand it any longer and begged for him. And besides, she needed to be taught that her pleasure was irrelevant and that his was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**11/18/15 (3:48am)**  
 **Author's note:**

 **Wow, who would have thought I'd have a second chapter up so soon? Thanks for the views, reviews, and favorites; those really kept me motivated (knowing that there are other people that enjoy this ship and the disturbing way I portray it makes me so happy)! That, and the fact that there simply isn't enough Slerra, so I have to make do with creating my own material. Also, if I'm honest, working on this fic before bed helps me sleep.**

 **Well, here it is- more slowly-progressing Slerra to tease you with (I'm sorry, I love a good build-up). And damn, Slade is a creeper in this chapter (so _that's_ why he has so many cameras everywhere). Very enjoyable to write.**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 3; who knows, maybe they'll make real physical contact or something. I haven't started on it quite yet, so we'll just have to wait to see what Slade has in store for Terra next. Something delightfully sinister, I'm sure.**

 **Please leave a review or some words of encouragement when you're done reading, it'll inspire me to work on the next chapter.  
** **Enjoy, friends and fellow sinners!**

* * *

That night, Slade turned on his hidden security cameras to watch Terra's room. He knew just how Terra would react, and so eagerly wanted to witness how her dark desires would consume her young body.

So he waited as she sat there motionless in her bed for quite some time, with looks of uncertainty remaining on her face. Slade stared at the screen intently, waiting for the inevitable next move. After a long moment, Terra finally reached under her nightshirt. She then hesitantly placed her hands on her breasts and gradually began imitating the way he had touched her earlier.

Like her mentor had, Terra started groping herself slowly and gently, and then progressed to rough squeezing. As Slade watched her squirm, it was evident that this time she wasn't holding herself back. Not wanting to miss anything, he turned the volume up to better hear the sweet, sweet music that was her heavy breathing and soft moans. Then, he reclined in his chair, loosened his pants, and went back to watching the show that she was unknowingly putting on for him.

She continued mimicking the movements, transitioning into playing with her nipples. She even went as far to pinch herself as hard as Slade had, to complete the replay of actions he had performed on her. She didn't want to admit it, but with the pain a strange jolt of pleasure followed soon after. Then she abruptly paused, a look of guilt on her face. She evidently knew that it was wrong to feel this way towards someone who was that much older than her. Yet, like most teenagers, something deemed forbidden only heightened the appeal. There was a thrill to doing something one is not supposed to do, especially something so taboo as this.

Slade felt the same rush of excitement as he leered at her image on the screen. He knew morally it wasn't proper to sexually desire a girl younger than his own daughter, but he cared little for morals. He had always got his kicks doing the wrong thing, this was nothing new. Besides, this was being used as a clever tactic to fully manipulate the girl into doing as he pleased.

The allure of forbidden fruit was very appealing, and Terra's feelings would be used to his advantage. Yet, beyond that, Slade wasn't sure what made Terra so captivating. He admittedly lusted for the young girl, in such a way that tempted him to go astray from his plan to ease her into developing a need for him. It was peculiar to him, since she was most certainly not the most attractive being. Perhaps he was drawn to the power she possessed and the idea that someone with such immense power could be so easily tamed into submission.

Terra was eventually overcome with urges, and slipped her hand down to her panties. She was embarrassed by the wetness that had soaked the cloth. What would Slade do if he knew what she was doing right now; what would his reaction be her drenched underwear? She briefly imagined him announcing a deduction for this during an inspection. Would he follow his comment with a brief physical punishment, like he had done before? The thought of Slade inflicting pain on her lower region gave Terra a funny feeling. Before she could register her thoughts completely, she slapped herself where the wetness was seeping through, and let out a cry.

Slade's eye widened at her unexpected action, and could feel himself become even harder. He chuckled as Terra froze, obviously conflicted and confused as to what she had just done. She looked slightly frightened. Slade was perversely pleased that she seemed to enjoy having pain inflicted on her. He took note of it, keeping that in mind for later.

While shocked, Terra's arousal took over, and suddenly she was petting and rubbing the area that stung through her undies. Slade swiftly undid his pants and removed his gloves as he gave in to his own pleasure. He mirrored her quickening rhythm as he moved his hand, imagining that it was his cock sliding against her in place of her fingers.

The abundant stimulation was overwhelming for such an inexperienced girl, and soon Terra was instinctively rocking her hips. Deliberate movements at first, then hurried in a lusty frenzy. Loud, indistinguishable yelps and moans escaped from her lips as her hand went faster and faster. All very wonderful noises, Slade thought. Yet, he was waiting for her to utter something in particular. It was to be a highlight of this event.

At last, she called out what Slade had been so eagerly expecting- his name. She wanted him so badly, she couldn't help herself. And he loved it.

"Slade-" she cried, a desperate plea. _Good girl._ A low, approving growl was emitted from the older man as he watched her pass the point of no return. How he wished that he was there to give her what she really wanted. However, patience was key in this game.

"S-laaade," she moaned, now furiously rubbing herself. Her hips were bucking wildly now, and she was nearly panting. Slade was mildly amused- was she going to reach climax merely from this? It was a decent first step, he decided He was also more than pleased; did Terra's sexual fantasy of him really hold that much power? Corrupting such an innocent girl, it was intoxicating to him. He could get addicted to this if not careful.

Finally, Terra's small body spasmed, signifying that she was on the brink of an orgasm. Slade quickened his own pace as he felt himself also grow near. Normally he could last much longer, but Terra's performance was coming to an abrupt, but anticipated end. This was it, the little slut was going to come for him. She was under his control, and he didn't even have to do a thing. Her body her mind; it all belonged to him.

" _Yes_ \- Sladesladesladeslade-" she chanted, so close. She was on the edge of that moment of pure bliss. Suddenly, she froze for a split second. Then, her entire body abruptly resumed its movements, shaking uncontrollably, as the orgasm overpowered her. "SLaAaaAaaaDE!" she wailed, much louder than she could have possibly wanted. With that, Slade growled her name and he also came, shooting out an abundance of thick creaminess. Such a shame he wasn't able to decorate her flushed face with his cum; she would have looked so pretty. _Soon_ , he vowed.

The orgasm had been a powerful one, exhausting the poor girl. She didn't have time to process her feelings- a mix of guilt and pleasure- as tiredness quickly won, causing her to fall asleep only a few minutes later. The aftermath would have to wait until the following day.

The show having reached its completion, Slade clicked off the camera monitors and smirked satisfactorly. His plan was going exceedly well; she was in his hands now. She was _his_. His possession, his weapon, his toy to play with as he pleased. He was going to play with her a substantial amount, that was for certain. Use her, shape her so that she would pleasure him and take care of his needs. All while making her grow attached to him, so that he could exploit her powers. Yes, it was the perfect plan.


End file.
